Athenodora Stavros
Athenodora Penelope Stravro, is a vampire who used to be married to Caius Mancini of the Volturi. Recently divorced, she still resides in Seattle, Washington as a part of the Volturi however without a power. She mostly stays in the Volturi because she feels as if that is her family after all of the time that has passed. She mostly does as she pleases though, finding comfort in the freedom the divorce has given her.Athenodora is played by Rebecca on IHWU and her proflie can be located here. Relationships Demetri Even before she divorced, Athenodora had some sort of affair going on with Demetri. She enjoys the close attention that he pays to her at all times. He helped her write up her divorce papers and plan out how to kill Maria - even though that all backfired on her. Now that she's divorced and free to do what and who she wants, she turns to Demetri whenever she's bored and needs company. The main problem with the relationship is that technically he still could get in trouble for what they were doing when she was married...not to mention he cares far too much about her - and she just sees him as something to play with. While he might be looking to eventually find a way to get her to settle down with him, she just wants to continue to play around with him...and she definately does not want to admit that he means anything to her. Caius Mancini Athenodora still has to bite her tongue whenever she hears his name. After their awful relationship, she's not entirely sure if she can ever be in another one again - and she blames that totally on him, not that she's ever told him that. Their marriage was a disaster, and though that wasn't really either of their faults in the beginning, both of them contributed to it over the years. Divorced and both having gone their seperate paths now, they occasionally speak and keep it civil, but Athens knows nothing about Caius's child or his recent proposal to Maria - and it should probably stay that way. Rosalina Mancini Rosalina and Athens met before Athenodora and Caius got married - and Athens lied about the state of her marriage to Caius throughout it's course. She wanted to stay friends with Rosa and make sure that Rosa didn't kill her or anything - which was a total possibility. However, now that Athenodora and Caius are divorced, Rosalina and Athenodora have a somewhat...strange friendship. It's no longer based on Athens treating Caius correctly or giving Rosa information on what Caius is doing - but instead actually trying to be normal friends...which is new the dynamic of their relationship. At any rate, they're getting used to being friends on different terms. Aro Domenico Aro is like family to Athens still, even after all that has happened with Caius. Athens knows that Aro had to go through a lot to protect her and make sure that she did not get killed for she did to Maria. Athens is very fond of Aro , and likes the fact that he treats her cousin, Sulpicia, so well. He is what she thinks all men she be like - powerful and yet totally caring. She can see how he loves the Volturi family that he's built and she loves the atmosphere of it. Sulpicia Domenico Sulpicia is Athenodora's cousin, but they have always been more like sisters - at least until recently. Sulpicia kept pushing for Athenodora to divorce Caius, and Athens did not like the way that Sulpicia didn't respect what Athenodora wanted. She refused to tell her cousin about her plans to dispose of Maria - and when everything happened, they got into a huge fight and haven't spoken since. It pains Athenodora to be in such a huge dispute with her cousin, since they are so very close and Athenodora really could use her to talk to about all the changes that have happened in her life, but she doesn't want to admit that divorcing Caius really was for the best...and she doesn't want to talk about what happened with trying to kill Maria. Sulpicia is Athen's real family - and she feels closer to her than anyone else. Maria Evans Although Athenodora tried to have Maria killed, has called her a "criminal whore", and has said awful things about her on numerous occassions, she never actually hated Maria. The only reason she didn't like Mari a was because the woman would not stop rubbing the fact that she was having an affair with Caius in Athenodora's face. If that had never happened, Athens would have had no problem with Maria. Now that she doesn't have to deal with Maria all the time, when name's brought up she doesn't spit out the words "criminal whore" automatically. However, she still has nasty thoughts about the woman and what she did to Athenodora's seemingly perfect life...and she can't stand to think of Maria getting her old title. Category:Vampire Category:Adult Category:Volturi Category:Female Category:Red Eyes